All My Love, Prim
by asgardianmints
Summary: Prim writes letters to Katniss while she was inside the arena.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by Pilko95's 'Letters To The Doctor', these are the letters Prim wrote to Katniss while she was in the Games.**

* * *

><p>Dear Katniss,<p>

In school today, we learned about people who wrote letters for no reason other than to vent out anger. It seemed like a good idea, and there's nobody here now who I can confide in. Except Buttercup. But as you always say, he's just a cat. He won't listen.

I. . . I miss you already. It's only been a day. We - me and mother - watched the bloodbath. Both you and Peeta survived, which is obviously good, but. . . now that means we have to watch you do well. I know you will. Now we have to watch you do well, for it to maybe be a waste.

I know I asked you to try and win, and I'm never going to stop hoping you will, but there's always the chance, isn't there?

Your little duck,

Prim.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I'm glad people are reading and liking this so far :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Katniss,<p>

Today, when I came home, they were showing a recap of yesterday's bloodbath. I didn't want to see it again. I felt ill. But I saw that you didn't get the bow and arrow, you just got a backpack.

You didn't look happy, but at least you got something. It's better than nothing. After the recap, they finally showed the live feed from the arena. Already you looked awful. I was crying for you, when you collapsed from thirst. That's something new. We've starved, but we've always had drink. What was it like? Was it a worse pain than hunger?

I think your mentor means well. He's a drunk, and mean, but I caught the sign he was trying to give you when you begged him for water.

I didn't just notice you, I noticed Peeta as well. He. . . he teamed up with the Careers. I hope you know that. It made everyone gasp, I could almost hear it from every house. But he's with the Careers and he's good with a knife. Please, be careful.

Wishing you luck,

Prim.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, but who else is on the edge of their seats waiting for the film?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've gotten some great reviews on the first two chapters, so here's three :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Katniss,<p>

When I got home today, I heard everybody talking about a fire. I got to the television as fast as I could, and you were running. I screamed at you to run faster. I watched you get injured, and I cried again.

Peeta and the Careers had been hunting all through the fire, and they all survived. You wouldn't believe how much mother and I were talking to you onscreen, even though we know you couldn't hear us. I'm glad you made it up that tree, but the burn on your leg looks really bad. Mother says she could have helped you with that.

There's a tracker jacker nest near you, _please_ tell me you know and have a plan.

All my love,

Prim.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love all you for reviewing :) I hope I'm remembering the events of the Games right, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.**

* * *

><p>Dear Katniss,<p>

That was a clever move with the tracker jacker nest. But it was horrible. They showed extra footage of Glimmer as you were getting the bow and arrows. It as disgusting, I was terrified it would happen like that to you. But thanks to Peeta, you escaped.

I don't get it. Peeta is with the Careers and was helping to hunt you, but after the tracker jackers he risked Cato's sword to tell you to run. Is he tricking you? I don't know what's the act and what's not any more.

I hope your stings heal. Mother keeps talking to the screen, hoping you know which plants help.

Please be careful,

Prim.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The idea of having Gale in a few of these was suggested by The Scarlet Letter. **

* * *

><p>Dear Katniss,<p>

Gale was over today. He brought us food, even though mother tried to refuse it. I haven't ever seen him like the way he was when he was watching you, as you overcame your tracker jacker stings. He looked awful, even though he still smiled at me when I felt like crying. I can tell he's missing you.

Of course, they didn't just show footage of you. After Cato and the other Careers found Glimmer and discovered that Peeta let you go, Cato cut him. Really badly. Gale didn't show it, but I know he was glad. He loves you, you know. Once again, he doesn't say it, but everybody knows.

This is all so wrong. Seeing you onscreen, in the Games. It's wrong seeing you in a forest without Gale, and it is so wrong hearing the other Tributes talk about killing you.

You're doing great so far,

Prim.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, my internet router kind of blew up. No word of a lie, we actually heard it. Anyway, today I'll post two chapters to make up for it.**

* * *

><p>Dear Katniss,<p>

I'm happy that you made friends with Rue. When they showed clips of her, I could tell everyone was impressed. She doesn't look it, but she's a fighter. Gale and mother told me that Rue looks like me. Do you think so? Is that why you trust her?

Peeta isn't doing so good. He's just waiting, by a stream, not eating anything and letting that horrible cut on his leg get worse. Gale thinks he's given up, but Gale would think that, wouldn't he? You know he blames himself for this happening to you? He thinks that if he'd tried harder to convince you to run away with him, with us, this would never have happened.

I wish you were back home,

Prim.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Second chapter for you :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Katniss,<p>

Everyone at school keeps telling me they're sorry, and that they wish there was something they could do. I don't like being treated like that; it makes me feel weak. I do miss you, terribly, but I hate feeling weak.

I don't think you should start your plan to steal the Careers' food yet, there's still too many of them. The District 3 boy, Orwin, used the mines from the launch pads to protect their supplies. Nobody's ever done that before. Even with Rue you won't be able to carry the plan out without getting hurt, or worse.

You've made it so far, please don't go now.

Prim.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask about the District 3 boy's name. It was the first one that came to me.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness, but I have so many unfinished stories and am trying to get them up to date... anyway, I'm seeing the movie tomorrow! I thought after Harry Potter finished that at least I'll never have to go through the agonising wait for a next film to come out. Well, that reassurance is a bit redundant now, isn't it?**

* * *

><p>Dear Katniss,<p>

How is it that I can see you, every day, and still feel pain every time I think about you in that arena? You're only in there because of me. If you hadn't volunteered for me, you'd be here with mother and Gale, keeping ours and his family safe and fed. I'm used to helping you. Not with the killing, but we cook together. You once told me that I'm the one who makes it a meal as opposed to just food. I don't like just watching you, not being able to help.

I'm glad the plan to destroy the Careers' supplies worked, but now you've lost your hearing. . . and Rue. I couldn't watch it. Only when I heard you sing did I open my eyes. It was beautiful, and it made everyone cry. Even Gale. I don't think the Gamemakers were happy with what you did with the flowers. They cut from the scene as quickly as they could, but not quick enough. Everybody saw it.

I'm so sorry about Rue.

Prim.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I didn't give Rue's death justice in this chapter... and I realise the timeline most likely isn't as true to the book as I remember, but no flames so far, so I thank you deeply.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this one is so late, but I've been busy with homework and a really addictive fanfiction with over thirty chapters... anyway, I saw the film. What did I think? I won't give away much, but it was great. Apart from one minor problem about the pace of the scenes, I'd definately see it again. And thank God. There's nothing worse than a movie ruining the original book.**

* * *

><p>Dear Katniss,<p>

You're going to find Peeta? He was obviously with the Careers to try and save you, but two people don't know that. You, and Gale. Well, Gale knows it, but he doesn't want to believe it. He gets so angry, you know, whenever he comes by with food or to watch the Games with us. He really feels for you, Katniss. Did you know?

There aren't many Tributes left. I think you really have a shot at winning, as long as you don't let your determination to find Peeta get in the way. I don't trust that announcement. Gale thought it was a trap straight away; just a cruel trick to play on yours and the Capitol's feelings about the "Star-crossed lovers". I didn't think so at first, but now I'm not sure.

Hope to see you soon,

Prim.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My good friend E4Whovian requested another chapter, and I owe it to you for missing a few days, so here you go :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Katniss,<p>

Don't get your hopes up, please. The cut on Peeta's leg is infected, and he hasn't eaten anything since the Careers left him. Gale says he's surprised that Peeta lasted as long as he did, and as much as his words were out of spite, me and mother have to agree. Even Peeta himself doesn't think he'll make it.

Mother cried last night. I was in bed, pretending to sleep with Buttercup at my side, when I heard her sobs. She didn't say anything when I got into her bed, but I know she appreciated it. I wish you weren't so hard on her when we came to visit you before the Games.

We all miss you,

Prim.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Apologies, but it's the Easter Holidays. I know that's usually the perfect excuse to fork out chapter after chapter, but I just haven't gotten round to it. School starts again tomorrow, so hopefully I'll be updating daily again.**

* * *

><p>Dear Katniss,<p>

I'm doing what you said, milking Lady and selling her cheese. But it's tight. Gale still brings game, to make sure we don't starve, he says. He's struggling too, like us. Not without a hunting partner, but I think he feels lonely. You two have always had eachother, and now you've been thrown into this. The news bulletin before the Games today told us about a riot in District 11, just after Rue had died. Please, please, be careful. President Snow won't like it.

I'm so glad you and Peeta are ok. I thought we might lose you both. I know I have to have faith, but it was so close. Peeta's leg, and what happened with Clove. I was sure that was it, but thankfully it wasn't. . . I'm glad you stayed strong. But you have to continue. When you wake up, I'm sure there will be anough medicine for the cut on your eye. Just please, stay strong until then.

You're nearly there,

Prim.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure whether or not the riot after Rue's death happened in the book, but I loved it in the film and had to encorporate it here.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.  
><strong>


End file.
